The present invention relates to an optical sensor arrangement, and a proximity sensor arrangement and a gesture sensor arrangement.
Optical proximity and gesture sensors may be used widely in modern smart phones. Optical proximity or gesture sensors may be implemented as active sensors being able to detect the presence and movement, respectively, of nearby objects without physical contact. An optical proximity or gesture sensor may emit light, for example visible or infrared light, and detect the light returning after being reflected by an object. Since the light emitting device and the detection device may be positioned adjacent to each other and the light may have to pass through a cover glass or cover plastic for example with ink printed on it, light may get reflected by the cover or scattered by the ink and consequently be detected without having left the sensor arrangement and reached an object. This phenomenon is denoted as optical crosstalk and may lead to errors in the detection.
For example, for cosmetic reasons some existing sensor arrangements use only one aperture for both the emitting device and the detection device. However, typically this may imply a relatively short distance between the emitting device and the detection device, in turn causing increased optical crosstalk.